Bradley: "We are stronger together, we are better together."
POLITICO | Sister to the current Duke of Hastiga, Hastigan-sweetheart Elissa Camille Bradley, has addressed a massive student rally in Summerstein University. "We have a big decision to make, it's the most important choice we shall ever make in our lives. The decision we make shall follow us for the rest of our lives. Next year we will choose to stay together in Empire, or breakaway from the rest of Falleentium. It is a big question, not whether Hastigans could go at it alone, but whether it is the best choice for our collective futures. Right now we get the best of both worlds. A Hastigan parliament making decisions about things that are important to us, access to universities across the Empire, how well funded our colleges are, the quality of our school buildings and teachers, our social and healthcare services, etc. But we also get the strength and security of being part of Falleentium. We don't have to choose between the things that make Hastiga great, and the things that make Falleentium great. Our social safety net, our pensions, our values, our currency, our Falleen armed forces, our music, our art and so much more. Three-hundred million people working together as a family. Falleentium keeps us strong in a world of global forces that overwhelm other nations. The different people of the Empire are there for each other. When the war ravaged our coasts and fields and our society seemed to be on the brink of collapse, it was taxpayers from all over the Empire who stepped in. We need mroe jobs and more opportunities if we are to have a better future. Separation puts this as risk as we become increasingly isolated in a growingly more politically and economically globalised world. So many jobs rely on Falleen investment, now is not the time to put our jobs at risk. Let's increase the amount of opportunities we have by staying together, not reduce them by turning our backs on our brothers and sisters across this wonderful nation. Right now thousands of young Hastigans choose to go to university across the Empire, after independence these would be foreign universities and who knows what the funding situation would be and how that would result in risking the future of our youth. We are proud that as part of Falleentium we play a positive role in the world. Campaigning on social and economic justice issues across the globe as part of the largest diplomatic network of any nation on earth. Creating more wealth and a more secure future for regular people as leaders of the Nilira Alliance. What makes us so different from our brothers and sisters of the rest of the Empire to have to resort to separation and borders? For hundreds of years we have worked together, we are linked politically, economically, socially, culturally -- interdependence, working together and solidarity. These are strengths, not weaknesses. We will have more opportunities if we stick together, we are stronger together, we are better together." Category:The Imperial Constitution